Genna Lannister
Lady Genna Lannister is the only daughter of Lord Tytos Lannister and Lady Jeyne Marbrand. She is married to Ser Emmon Frey, with whom she has four children: Cleos, Lyonel, Tion, and Walder Frey. As the aunt of Jaime, Cersei and Tyrion Lannister, Genna took on a maternal role for them after Lady Joanna Lannister's death, and is one of the few Lannisters who recognizes Tyrion's talent for political manoeuvring. Appearance and Character: In her youth Genna was shapely, always threatening to overflow her bodice. However, as she aged, she became fat. She now has a square figure, and an enormous bosom with a broad and smooth face. Genna is intelligent and shrewd. She bosses around her husband, Ser Emmon Frey, whom she considers inept. Her personality is such that she is able to claim a place in the Lannister's war council without opposition, which is uncommon for a woman. Genna Lannister is well respected by all in The Westerlands, even her brother, Lord Tywin Lannister, who doesn't place much trust in women having roles of power, knows that his sister is capable of ruling in his stead, which is why she is unofficially named as the Lady of Casterly Rock, to help the Castellan rule, while Tywin is in King's Landing. Having no wife, after the death of Lady Joanna Lannister, Genna helped raise his children and helped run Casterly Rock. History: Genna was born to Lord Tytos Lannister and his wife, Lady Jeyne Marbrand. She had two older brothers, Tywin and Kevan, and would later have two younger brothers, Tygett and Gerion, as well. Genna's father, Lord Tytos, wanted to be liked and loved. Sensing that weakness, Lord Walder Frey from The Riverlands managed to convince Tytos to agree to a betrothal between his only daughter and one of Lord Walder's sons. As such, at the young age of seven, Genna was betrothed to Emmon Frey, Lord Walder's second son. Their betrothal was announced at a feast, with half The Westerlands in attendance. Genna's eldest brother, Tywin, spoke out against the match. While Lord Tytos went white as mare's milk, the betrothal remained standing. Although Genna did not approve of all Tywin did, nor enjoyed the company of the man Tywin later became, Genna loved Tywin for having been the only person to speak out against her betrothal. Although Genna herself had not been satisfied with her husband either, she has given Emmon four sons: Cleos, Lyonel, Tion, and Walder. Genna claims that all four boys are Emmon's, and none dare to question her - least of all Emmon. Following their marriage, Genna and Emmon remained at Casterly Rock, although after a few years, Emmon would often travel back to The Twins, but Genna would stay at Casterly Rock. Following the death of Tywin's wife Lady Joanna Lannister, Genna took on a somewhat maternal role for their three children. She was always pinching Jaime's ear. Tywin organised in the west to celebrate the birth of King Aerys II Targaryen's son Prince Viserys, Genna confided in Cersei that the plan was that her betrothal to Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, a match Lord Tywin had desired for his daughter for years, would be announced during the final feast. When no such announcement was made and the king and his knights had left The Westerlands, it was Genna, Cersei ran to with her questions, at which point Genna confided in the girl that Tywin's proposal had been refused. She promised Cersei that her father would find her a better husband than Rhaegar. Events: Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Westermen Category:The Faith of the Seven Category:House Marbrand Category:House Lannister Category:House Frey Category:Lady